SEQUEL TO A DEVASTATING LOSS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: D If you wanna know what happens in the second part then you better get to reading. Read & review. Tell me if you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if it's as good as the first part, but I'll let you people be the judge of that. I changed the title.
1. Chapter 1

Saphire, her toy, King Chris, Queen Misty, Melissa (No longer Saphire's step mom), Mandy(17yrs), Sally(16yrs) are mine. The rest are Nintendo's.

SEQUEL TO A DEVASTATING LOST

CHAPTER 1: SHE'S BACK

"I'll get out of here if it's the last thing I do!" Melissa bellowed. "Then when I do, that brat will get it!" She cackled evilly.

"Hey daddy!" Saphire shouted, sitting at the table coloring. "Hey sweet heart." Chris said, sitting down at the table. "Hmmm, my show is on." Chris said, turn on the TV. _"WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR AN IMPORTANT BROADCAST! IT SEEMS A WOMAN NAMED MELISSA HAS BROKEN OUT OF JAIL! This is what she looks like. If you see this woman call the police, do not confront her, she could possibly be armed & dangerous."_ The lady on Tv said. "DADDY!" Saphire cried, squeezing Mr. Bunny in her arms. "Don't worry sweet heart, I'm calling the Mario Bros!" Her dad exclaimed, dialling the number. "Sweet heart I'll be right back." Chris gets up & walks into the living room. "Mr. Bunny do you think that evil witch, Melissa will kill me?" The 5 year old asked. "I wanna go back to Luigi's mansion. I felt safer there." Saphire sighs & looks over at the TV. "Hello, Luigi this is King Chris. I need you & Mario to protect my daughter from Melissa! Melissa broke out of jail!" Chris yelled into the phone. "Daisy, Mario, & I will be right over!" Luigi exclaimed back into the phone.

A few minutes later Daisy & the Mario Bros arrive at Saphire's dads huge house. "Daisy, Mario, Luigi, please don't let that Melissa, person take me!" Saphire exclaimed out in tears. "Don't worry kid, she'll have to go through all of us to get to you." Mario said, picking Saphire up. "Mario Bros, please protect my daughter, she's the only kid I got." Chris said with worry. "Don't worry we will, so go a head & get some rest." Luigi said. "See you in the morning then." Chris said, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Night daddy, I love you!" Saphire yelled as her dad went up stairs. "Well, I'm going to sit on the couch & watch TV." Luigi said, walking into the living room. "Wait for me sweetie!" Daisy shouted, running after him. "Here, why don't you go back to coloring your picture." Mario said, sitting Saphire on the chair. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Mario said, walking out of the kitchen. Saphire continued to color her picture.

Then out of no where, a mysterious person crashes through the window. Saphire gasped & sqeezed Mr. Bunny tighter than before. "I FINIALLY GOT YOU NOW!" The mysterious person cackled evilly as she tried to grab the girl. Daisy & the Mario Bros heard Saphire screaming. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy shouted. "Mario, Luigi, we have to go see what's going on in there!" Daisy panicked. "I don't hear anything any more!" Luigi shouted. Mario & the others ran into the kitchen. "OMG!" Daisy shrieked. "PUT HER DOWN!" Mario bellowed. "NOT LIKELY PLUMBER!" The mysterious person bellowed back as she held the unconscious 5 year old under her arm. Daisy was furious, so she threw a couple of punches at the mysterious person. "Take that kid!" With that the lady in the mask twisted Daisy's arm around & shoved her on the ground. "I know it's you Melissa, so take of that mask!" Luigi shouted, helping Daisy up off the floor. "So you caught me, but there's nothing you can do about it!" Melissa hissed, taking out a hand full of knives & heaving them at poor Daisy. "DAISY, LOOK OUT!" Luigi screamed, pushing her out of the way. Again the knifes barely missed Daisy. "SAY GOOD BYE TO THE BRAT, CAUSE YOU'RE NEVER GONNA SEE HER AGAIN!" Melissa cackled & jumped out of the window with Saphire.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: KIDNAPPED

"Daisy are you ok?" Luigi asked, staring at her. "Does it look like I'm fine? She almost killed me AGAIN!" Daisy exclaimed, shaking violently. "Her dad is going to be so upset." Mario said. "Then we better be going after her before it's to late!" Luigi exclaimed. Mario wrote a note for King Chris & then they set off to rescue Saphire.

Melissa took Saphire to her hide out in the mountain part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Melissa shoved the 5 year old onto the floor & just laughed. "When Daisy & the Mario Bros get here, your in trouble!" Saphire shouted, getting up off the floor with Mr. Bunny under her arm. "Then when I get out of here, my daddy will make sure you go to jail for life!" Saphire screamed. Melissa smacks her back on the floor. "What makes you think you're getting out of here alive?" Saphire sat on the floor with tears running down her cheeks. Melissa pulls out a knife & Saphire starts to shake violently. "See this kid, I'm going to get rid of you. I took care of your mother & now I'm going to take care of you!" Melissa pulled her arm back & swung the knife at Saphire. "NOOOOO!" Saphire screamed, just barely dodging the knife. "HOLD STILL YOU BRAT!" Melissa bellowed, still swinging the knife at Saphire. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The 5 year old screamed. Saphire took a pillow & hurled it at the evil witch. "GET BACK HERE!" Melissa bellowed, chasing after the kid. "Not a mushrooms chance in soup!" Saphire yelled, running out the door.

"Luigi, do you think Sahire's ok?" Daisy asked, walking between the two plumbers. "I don't know Dais." Luigi said, holding her hand. Daisy couldn't help but think the worst, like what if Melissa had already murdered her. "Luigi I can't help but think this, but what if it's to late to save her." Daisy said with worry. "Daisy don't think like that, I really do think she's ok." Luigi said, trying to comfort her. "Mario, do you know where we are?" Daisy asked. "We should be close to the mountains.

Saphire held Mr. Bunny tightly as she ran through the woods in the dark. "PRINCESS SAPHIRE, COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Melissa cackled evilly. "Not a chance!" Saphire thought, then she saw a tree with a hole to crawl in. "That horrible lady won't find me in here." Saphire whispered, crawling inside the hole in the tree. "Mr. Bunny, I'm so scared." The 5 year old princess whispered to her toy. Saphire curled up inside of the tree & went to sleep holding Mr. Bunny.

"Are we there yet?" Daisy whined, walking next to Luigi. "Almost, all we have to do is get through these woods." Luigi said. "Mario what time is it?" Daisy asked, looking over at his wrist. "7:15 a.m." Mario said, looking at his watch. The trio kept walking until Mario spotted a tree with a big hole in it. "I'll be right back!" Mario shouted, running over to the tree. "Where are you going?" Luigi shouted back. Mario motioned for them to come over there. "What is it?" Daisy whispered. mario pointed at the orange shoe with the green laces coming out of the hole. "That's Saphire's shoe!" Daisy exclaimed in a whisper. Luigi then stuck his hands inside the tree & pulled out a sleeping 5 year old. "Lets take her back to her father." Luigi said, holding Saphire in his arms. "Actually, I don't think that's a good idea." Daisy said. "I agree with Daisy, cause what if Melissa is watching us." Mario said, looking around. "Let me call Peach & tell her to met us at Luigi's Mansion." Mario said, dialing Peach's cell phone number.

"I may not be watching, but I'm listening!" Melissa cackled evilly, sitting down at her computer. "Now lets see." The witch said, smirking as she typed in Luigi's Mansion. "Here we go!" Melissa cackled evilly, printing out the map. "Look out Saphire, here I come!" The terrible lady laughed, walking out her door.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: AMBUSHED

"Hey guys!" Peach yelled, walking inside the mansion. "Shhh!" Daisy immediately shushed as Peach sat down next to Mario on the couch. "Sorry!" Peach whispered. Daisy held Saphire in her arms like a baby, waiting for her to wake up. Luigi was in his kitchen getting everyone something to drink. Daisy looked up at the clock & sighed heavily. "It's only 8:25." Peach said, looking over at her cousin. A few minutes later Saphire started waking up from her from her 7 hour slumber. "D-D-Daisy." The little girl said, looking up at her older cousin. Luigi walks back into the room carrying a tray with glass cups & a blue sippy cup. "Thank you Luigi." Saphire said, taking the blue sippy cup off the tray. "Mario, can you call her dad to let him know his daughter is ok?" Daisy asked, taking a sip of pink lemonade from her cup. Mario pulled his phone out & dialed Chris's phone number. "IS MY SWEET LITTLE DAUGHTER OK!" Chris shouted into the phone. "Yes." Mario said, back into the phone. "Let me talk to her!" He yelled into the phone. Mario handed Saphire the cell phone. "Hi daddy!" Saphire greeted. "Sweet heart, are you ok?" Chris asked his daughter. "Yeah. Please don't worry about me daddy!" Saphire exclaimed. "I want you to stay very close to Daisy, Peach, & the Mario Bros." Chris said, before hanging up.

"I think I'm going to wait til it gets dark again before I make my move." Melissa said to herself as she climbed the tree. "I just can't wait to destroy Princess Saphire. This will teach her father to talk about her." The evil witch said, pulling out her binoculars to spy on the Marios & the girls. "I think I'm going to have my two daughters help me." Melissa said, dialing her two teenagers phone numbers. "Mandy, Sally, I need you to meet me at Luigi's Mansion ASAP!" The evil lady ordered, looking through the binoculars. Then she hung up the cell phone & continued to watch Saphire's every move.

It was already night time out & the others except Daisy & Saphire were in bed. Daisy sat on the couch looking at her slumber party pictures. Saphire sat at the window looking up at the night sky. "I miss my mommy." The 5 year old girl said, looking down at the picture of her mom & her. "I know you miss her." Daisy said, walkig over next to Saphire. "Can I ask you a question Saphire?" The flower princess asked. "I don't care." Saphire said, sighing. "What was your mother's name?" Daisy asked, looking down at the picture. "Her name was Queen Misty, she was only 25 years old." Saphire said, looking up at the moon. "I hate that Melissa, person!" The 5 year old princess shouted out in anger. "I know it's been a month since that horrible witch murdered her, but you have to move on." Daisy said, placing her hand on Saphire's sholder. "NO! I WON'T MOVE ON!" Saphire screamed & she took off running up the stairs to her room. "SAPHIRE WAIT!" Daisy shouted, running up the stairs after her. When Daisy got upstairs, Saphire was laying on her bed crying. "Saphire, I'm sorry, just for get what I said about moving on." The flower princess said, walking over to her little cousin. "I'm sorry too, I just can't forget my mommy. I just can't let her go." Saphire said, sitting up on her bed. Daisy stripped her little cousin out of her clothes & dressed Saphire in her pure blue nightgown. "I'll be right back." Daisy said, rushing out of the room. Moments later Daisy came back in the room in her orange nightgown. Saphire & Daisy laid down in the bed facing each other. "You don't have to sleep in here with me." Saphire said, hugging Mr. Bunny. "I'm going to stay here incase that horrible witch, Melissa finds you & breaks in. Then she would have to get through me before she can get to you." Daisy said, yawning. "Night Daisy." Saphire yawned as she snuggled up to her cousin. "Night Saphire." Daisy said, wrapping her arm around the 5 year old girl.

Outside Luigi's Mansion, Melissa was waiting for her two teenage daughters. "What took you two so long?" Melissa shouted, climbing down from the tree. "Nothing mother!" Mandy exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Here are my plans, ok. We break in through the front door. You two go upstairs & kidnap the little princess." Melissa instucted. "What if some one else is in her room?" Sally asked. "Grab her too." The evil witch said. "I'm going to keep watch." Melissa said. Both teens nodded & the ran over to the mansion door. Mandy who is some what stronger than Daisy, kicked the door down. Sally & Mandy tip toed up the stairs. "This must be the brats room." Sally whispered. Mandy nodded & opened the door. "Where's the alcohol?" Mandy asked. "Right here." Sally said, handing the bottle to her older sister. The older daughter poured some of the alcohol onto the rag. "Sal, get the little girl." Mandy whispered. When Sally barely moved Saphire, Daisy woke up. "Hey! Get away from her you..." Daisy was cut of as Mandy put the rag with the alcohol to her face. Saphire woke up in the arms of Sally. "Huh? HEY LET GOT OF ME!" Saphire screamed, struggling. Daisy stopped struggling & fell limp in Mandy's arms. "LUIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The 5 year old screamed. Luigi sat up in his bed about to get up when he heard Saphire's cry for help again. The little girl struggled free from Sally's grip & ran out of her room. Saphire ran into Luigi crying for help. "Daisy's in trouble!" The little 5 year old cried, hugging Luigi around the waist. Suddenly a loud crashing sound came from Saphire's room. "Saphire go wake Mario & Peach up, now!" Luigi ordered, running towards the crashing sound. "MARIOOOO!" Saphire screamed, slamming the door opened. "What is it kid?" Mario sat up rubbing his eyes. "Daisy's in trouble!" Saphire shouted, waking up Peach. "What's going on?" Peach yawned, sitting up from the other bed. "Let's go help Daisy!" Mario shouted, running out the door.

Luigi entered Saphire's bedroom & saw nothing but broken glass on the floor. "DAISY!" The plumber in green screamed. Mario & the other two princesses ran inside the bedroom. "Melissa's two teenagers took Daisy!" Saphire screamed. "Hey, what's this?" The little girl asked, picking up the piece of paper on the bed. Luigi took the piece of paper from Saphire & began to read it. _"If you want to see your lovely flower princess again bring me that cry baby Princess Saphire to me."_ He read aloud. "What are we gonna do Mario?" Peach asked, looking over at Mario. "We'll figure that out when the time comes." Luigi said. Mario picked Saphire up & the four of them set off to save Daisy.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: AT MELISSA'S HOUSE

Daisy woke up in an strange unfamiliar place tied to a chair. "Where am I?" The flower princess asked. "Hello Princess Daisy!" Melissa cackled, walking into the room. "I-I-IT'S YOU!" Daisy screamed, revealing the fear in her eyes. Melissa cackled as she sat down on the couch. "What do you want with me?" Daisy asked. "Nothing, I'm just using you as bait to get that little brat. Then when I get ahold of her I'll end her little life once & for all!" Melissa cackled evilly again. "Mario & Luigi won't let you hurt Saphire!" Daisy shouted out in pure rage. Then Melissa pulled out her knife & showed it to Daisy. "See this?" She asked, walking behind the tied up princess. Daisy gulped loudly, watching the knife that suddenly went to her neck. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Daisy cried. "Whatever." Melissa said, barely penetrating the skin on her neck. "Sally, Mandy get in here!" The evil lady yelled, pulling the knife away from Daisy's neck. Both daughters ran in the room & stood next to each other. "Keep an eye on the girl." Melissa said, walking out of the living room. "That little princess is dead meat!" Mandy laughed. "Shut up! Mario & Luigi will rescue me! I know they won't let anything happen to Saphire! Another thing when they save me, I gonna kick your butt!" Daisy yelled. "I think it's the other way around. We end that brats life, the Mario Bros don't rescue you, & I kick your butt!" Mandy yelled back.

The Mario Bros & both of the princesses were back in the mountains. "That evil witch, Melissa lives right over that ginormous hill!" Saphire shouted, holding onto Mario's red hat while pointing to the ginormous hill. "Before we continue, I need to give you this." Luigi said, handing Saphire a fire flower. "What's it do?" The little princess asked. "You can use it to defend yourself against that hag, Melissa." Mario said, holding onto Saphire's ankles. "Lets go save Daisy!" Peach shouted. So they all started walking towards the house again.

Daisy sat in the chair tied up, looking down at the ground. "Guys where are you?" Daisy whispered to herself. Sally looked over at her annoyed. "Do you ever shut up!" Sally yelled. "Yes & I wasn't even talking to you!" The flower princess yelled. Mario took Saphire off his sholders & sat her back on the ground. The Mario Bros & Peach walked around to the front door, Saphire decided to look in the window from where she heard shouting. On the inside Daisy & Sally were arguing with each other. The little princess got an idea & decided to throw a three pound rock at the window. Moments later Saphire heaved the rock towards the window & broke through the glass. "What the heck!" Mandy shouted, looking at the rock on the floor. Sally runs over & looks out the window. Saphire saw her chance & punched the 16 year old in the face. The little princess finished knocking the glass out of the window before climbing in holding Mr. Bunny. Daisy saw Saphire running straight for her. Before the 5 year old could get to Daisy, Mandy stepped in front of her. Saphire gasped & Mandy pushed her down. "OW!" Saphire cried, sitting on the floor. Sally grabbed the little girl up by the nightgown. "OH MOTHER, LOOK AT WHO CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Sally screamed, holding Saphire from the back of her clothes. Melissa soon came through the door with her knife at hand. Saphire was taken away from Sally. "NOW IT'S TIME TO END YOUR LIFE ONCE & FOR ALL!" Melissa cackled evilly, in the 5 year olds face. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy screamed, strugling to get free from her grip. Saphire had just remembered the fire flower Luigi had given her, so she pulled it out & powered up. "Eat fire balls you witch!" The little princess screamed. "GO SAPHIRE!" Daisy cheered. Melissa dropped Saphire on the floor. Saphire ran over to Daisy & untied her. "SAPHIRE LOOK OUT!" Daisy screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Saphire screamed in a high pitch tone as the knife came in contact with her arm. Peach & the Mario Bros came running around to where the living room window was. "SAPHIRE!" Daisy shrieked, picking the 5 year old up. Mario & Luigi climbed through the window. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO SAPHIRE!" Daisy screamed with tears running down her cheeks. The flower princess karate kicked Melissa, making her fall to the ground. Mario ran over & picked Saphire up who was crying out in pain. Luigi dialed 911, "We need an abualance over here pronto!" Luigi yelled into the phone, panicking. "Calm down sir & tell me your location." The lady said, calmly. "I don't know the location! Just get the police & abulance out here right now!" Luigi shouted, still panicking. "Hold on sir we'll be there in a few minutes, we just found your location." The lady said, before hanging up. Mario handed Saphire over to Peach. Daisy was furious, she didn't appreciate it when Melissa did that to her little cousin. "WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA NEED A HOSPITAL!" The flower princess screamed with rage, punching the evil witch in the face repeatedly. Mario & Luigi had to pull Daisy off of Melissa. "Calm down Dais!" The plumber in green hollered as he held her down. Mario tied up Melissa who had a bloody nose from getting a beat down from Daisy. "MARIOOOO!" Peach screamed, holding Saphire in her arms as Sally walked closer towards them. "Get away from them!" Mario shouted, kicking the 16 year old girl in the back & making her fall down to the ground. Daisy had finially calmed down & Luigi had released his grip on her. "That stupid little girl!" Mandy thought, grabbing the knife off the floor. "DAISY!" Luigi shouted, pushing her out of the way before the knife could hit her. Mario did a back flip over to Mandy. The plumber in red reared his fist back & launched his fist at the 17 year olds face knocking her unconcious. Daisy rushed over to Saphire. "M-M-M-MY ARM, I-I-IT HURTS SO BAD!" Saphire screamed out in tears. Peach continued to put pressure on the 5 year olds bloody arm. Just a few moments later they could hear faint sirens coming down the mountain trail.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE 5 YEAR OLD IS OK

The abulance & police pulled in front of the house. Suddenly the police kicked down the door & ran in. "What happened to you?" The police guy chuckled, picking Melissa up to take her to the police car. "I was beat by that stupid flower princess." Melissa slurred, limping to the police car. Sally & Mandy were also shoved into the back of the police car.

Two abulance guys hoisted Saphire up on the gurney & rolled her into the back of the vehicle. The Mario Bros, the other two princesses, & a police man climbed in the back of the abulance. The doors shut & the two guys got in the front part of the vehicle & started driving to the hospital. "So, tell me how the did this happened?" The police man asked, sitting across from both princesses. "Melissa stabbed her in the arm, but I know she was aiming for her heart. She wants to end her life! Oh & see this, see what that over sized heifer did to my neck!" Daisy shouted, pointing at the inch & a half cut on her neck. "Well I asure you that hag won't be getting out ever again." The police man said. "She better not get back out again." Daisy mumbled angerly. Luigi brushed his hand against Saphire's face. "If something happeneds to Saphire, I'm going to make that horrible witch pay!" Daisy suddenly screamed out in rage. Mario, Peach, & the police man stared at Daisy. "Calm down Daisy!" Luigi exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. Peach looked down at the 5 year olds face & saw it was paler than when she had held Saphire in her arms back at Melissa's house. Even though Saphire was out of it, she did not let go of Mr. Bunny; not even after she was stabbed in the arm. They finially arrived at the hospital in Sarasaland.

"HOLY MUSHROOM SOUP!" Chris shouted, running into the hospital. "Where is she, where's my sweet little daughter!" Chris exclaimed in a panicky voice. The toad nurse pointed to the last room on the hall. With that Saphire's father rushed down the hall to see his precious daugher. Chris ran into the room & saw his little girl lying on the bed with iv in her hand. The Mario Bross & the two princesses sat on the couch waiting for her to wake up. Chris walked over to his sweet little girl's bed side. "This is why I didn't have you over alot, because I finially started seeing her true colors. I'm sure you thought I didn't love you, but I was only protecting you." Chris said, placing his hand on the side of his daughter's face. "Daddy?" Saphire groaned, opening her eyes. "SAPHIRE!" Her father shrieked with happiness. "Your ok!" Daisy sighed with relief. "You had us worried." Peach said, smiling. Chris looked up at Daisy's neck & saw the cut. "What happened to your neck?" He asked. "Melissa cut me there with her knife, the same one she used on Saphire." Daisy said. "You should have seen Daisy, she was ticked off at Melissa!" Luigi exclaimed. "She sure was, I'm sure that Melissa will never ever mess with her again." Mario chuckled. "Hello I'm Nurse Kelly & I'm your nurse for today." The toad nurse said, smiling. "Um...Nurse Kelly, how much blood did my precious daughter lose?" Chris asked, rubbing the side of Saphire's head. Nurse Kelly looked at the clipboard, then up at the king. "She had lost about half of it." Everyone stared at the toad nurse. "Is she going to be able to go home to night?" Chris asked. "Yes. If you want you can take her home now." Nurse Kelly said, smiling. "Daddy take me home now!" Saphire exclaimed. "Ok." Her dad said. The nurse came over & took the iv out of her hand. "Hold on, let me put her arm in a sling." Nurse Kelly said, walking over to the little princess. "Now you can leave." The nurse said, smiling. "Um... Daisy, I hope you & Luigi don't mind me spending the rest of the month with my daddy." Saphire said, holding Mr. Bunny in left arm. "No, go ahead. Now that I think about it I need to go spend some time with my dad too." Daisy said, smiling at her sweet little cousin. "Bye Mario, bye Luigi, bye Peach, & bye Daisy!" Saphire shouted as Chris carried her out of the room. "Um... Luigi, I'm going to go spend the week with my dad too, so I'll see you later." Daisy said, holding Luigi's hands. "See you later then." Luigi said with a smile on his face. Daisy suddenly pulled Luigi close to her face, placing a kiss upon his lips. Luigi blushed & then he hugged her before she left. "Well it looks like it's just You, me, & Peach." Mario said, smiling. "Lets go back to the castle & celebrate!" Peach exclaimed, putting her arms around the two brothers.

THE END For Now =D


End file.
